


Just One Kiss.

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Kissing, One Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout her life, she’d heard it over and over; one kiss would be enough. One kiss was enough to know if you had found your soulmate. They said one kiss, that’s it and your world would change, one kiss would wake you up, your world would tilt on its axis and you would see fireworks. She’d heard it throughout her life, one kiss was enough.  A scientist in the United States had cracked the code, discovered how the pheromones interacted; he found a way to determine if someone was your soulmate with one kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Today I grace you with some words. This is just a simple soulmate thing. As usual, I proof this stuff myself, so if you see a mistake, help a sister out or pretend it's not there (both acceptable courses of action). And as always, thanks muchly for reading, commenting and for the kudos, feel free to let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

Throughout her life, she’d heard it over and over; one kiss would be enough. One kiss was enough to know if you had found your soulmate. They said one kiss, that’s it and your world would change, one kiss would wake you up, your world would tilt on its axis and you would see fireworks. She’d heard it throughout her life, one kiss was enough. And Carmilla had dreamed of it. 

She thought she’d found it with Ell. They flirted, even as she was a pawn in her mother’s game. She felt a spark that she hoped they shared; she felt the connection. When they kissed, she was sure she’d seen it, the fireworks. They were there exploding behind her eyes, she was positive. She and Ell grew closer and she was sure she’d found her one. Until it was ripped away, her mother revealing her true nature, made Ell sure she was a monster. That wasn’t how soulmates worked, that wasn’t how love worked. Later science would describe what she’d seen with Ell as the white blood cells moving through the blood vessels of her eyelids. 

When she emerged from the coffin in the ground, she had decided to give up on the concept. There was no reason to believe she’d have a soulmate or find true love; no reason to search. Less than a decade later, the advertisements started. A scientist in the United States had cracked the code, discovered how the pheromones interacted; he found a way to determine if someone was your soulmate with one kiss. He named it Waking Kiss, and pushed to make it available to the general public. Vials of Waking Kiss sold everywhere. All it took was one kiss, one touch of the tongues, after each party had a drop of the serum on their tongues. 

Carmilla watched as couples used Waking Kiss, some waited until they had been dating for years, months, weeks before trying for their one kiss, and some used it as an opener on a date. It was instantly obvious when a couple had found their one, but it was even more recognizable when they found the opposite. The ads had announced, one drop on the tongue, one kiss, and the taste would tell you all you needed to know. Couples who weren’t soulmates jumped back from the kiss, disgust written across their faces. Carmilla had experienced her share of those kisses. Girls, she’d generally intend to bed and flee, approached her with a vial of Waking Kiss. She’d shrug and take a drop on her tongue. Each flavor was its own disgust; one girl caused the taste of what she’d imagined sweaty gym socks tasted like, while another tasted of orange juice, toothpaste and garlic powder. There was no way to kiss them again after that without that taste; Waking Kiss had a lasting effect meant to push you towards your true love, your soulmate. 

Each kiss with Waking Kiss gnawed at Carmilla. Her mind twirled, reminding her in her mother’s voice that she wasn’t worthy of true love, that stone could not love flesh. She was a monster and she knew it. Carmilla rode through the decades, bedding girls when she could, trying to avoid those who held Waking Kiss within arm’s reach. She did as her mother demanded, returned to Silas and helped her mother collect girls, but it was harder with Waking Kiss. She managed anyhow, pushing herself to interact with those that kept Waking Kiss close to them, keeping them from being taken by submitting herself to what inevitably would be a disgusting taste. 

She returned to Silas at her mother’s behest, planted in room 307, to replace one of the girls they’d already acquired. The second Carmilla entered the room she was sure she had Laura pegged. Laura had a vial of Waking Kiss on her desk at which she sat. Carmilla entered, dropped her bag, and dragged her gaze up the petite girl’s frame. Carmilla’s eyes slipped over Laura’s lightly tanned skin, taking in her honey and whiskey toned hair, her butterscotch and milk chocolate swirled eyes before settling on her pale pink lips. The girl was beautiful and Carmilla groaned internally when her eyes lit on the vial of Waking Kiss. “Who the hell are you?” 

Carmilla smirked playfully. “Carmilla. I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.” Carmilla knew this wouldn’t be a hard game to play. She was sure that she could either run Laura off or bring her in. Laura would never suspect. But she did. Carmilla watched as Laura got close with the ginger giant. Carmilla felt the pang in her chest every time Laura looked at Danny with eyes lit like a child at Christmas. She tried to ignore it, to continue like none of it, nothing mattered. 

She was succeeding until Laura surprised her, until Laura made the pangs worse. “I deserve better, Betty deserves better, hell, even you deserve better.” That sentence made her sit up and take notice of the girl in front of her. Carmilla paid more attention. She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t stop herself. Laura continued to be cute, adorable and Carmilla continued to take notice, the pangs in her chest, the flop of her stomach, worsened with each soft smile and gesture from Laura. And Laura continued to be completely oblivious, spending time with Danny. But Carmilla couldn’t keep herself from pushing at Laura when she had a chance. 

“So have you kissed the ginger tower yet?” Carmilla’s eyes flicked to the unmoved vial of Waking Kiss before looking back up at Laura. “Gone in for the one kiss?” 

Laura blushed, her eyes dropping to her hands. She shook her head lightly, raising her eyes back to Carmilla. “Does it matter? I mean, do you care?” 

“Well, of course it matters, cupcake. Everyone wants to find their soulmate. Besides, after the rough start, I thought we could get to know each other.” A smile climbed over Laura’s features as her eyes widened at Carmilla’s admission. “And the first thing I want to know is if you’ve tasted true love’s kiss.” Carmilla stated bluntly; Laura gasped softly at the admission. Carmilla watched intently as the blush rose further on Laura’s cheeks. Laura shook her head firmly, attentively studying her fingers as they folded and unfolded in her lap. Carmilla bit back a chuckle at this shy side of Laura. 

Laura’s voice was soft, soothing when she spoke hesitantly. “Have you?” 

“Ha.” Carmilla’s harsh response came quickly, causing Laura to jump at the sound. 

“Have you tried? I mean with your study buddies? I mean there are a lot of them. Wait, I don’t mean that as a bad thing, I just mean you’re an attractive girl and you have appeal and –” Laura stopped, her eyes watching Carmilla stiffen, sigh, shift. Laura could tell she wasn’t asking this well. She tried to bring herself back on track. “No. I mean. I was just. I was wondering have you tasted –” Carmilla’s eyebrow arched, amusement clear in her eyes. Laura felt like she could feel the thoughts shifting behind Carmilla’s eyes, she felt the heat climb up her neck and over her cheeks before moving up her ears. She wasn’t sure she could blush harder. “Ok. No. Wait. Let me. Uh. Have you tried Waking Kiss?” Laura let out an audible exhale, letting her shoulders drop. Her eyes slid over Carmilla’s features taking in the amusement behind Carmilla’s dark chocolate eyes before gliding over her thin lips drawn tight in a line and moving down her sculpted jawline. 

“No, cutie, I haven’t used it.” Laura let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, bringing another arched eyebrow from Carmilla. “I’ve had it used on me, though. Not one of those times tasted sweet, like they’re supposed to when it’s the right kiss.” Carmilla turned her gaze to the vial, which seemed to grow under her attention. “So have you tried it with Brobdingnag? And got that sour taste or are you afraid to try?” 

“I’m not afraid.” A smirk slid across Carmilla’s face, pulling at the corner of her mouth, lighting her face with amusement. Laura sighed softly. “I’m not.” Carmilla shrugged gently before sliding back on her bed. “Fine. I’ll prove it.” Carmilla could feel the tension build in her gut as Laura’s face set in determination. “It’s just. I. My dad always said he felt it in his gut before he tested Waking Kiss with my mom.” Carmilla nodded softly, listening to the reverent tone Laura had slipped into, feeling it hit her right in the chest. 

There was silence for a moment; Laura’s gaze became distant. Suddenly, she shook her head, stood, grabbed the vial from her desk and left the room. Carmilla felt another pang, her mind reeling. What if she’d sent the girl off to find her soulmate? What if the ginger giant was Laura’s soulmate? Carmilla didn’t even want to think about the possibility. Carmilla pulled a book from her shelf but found herself unable to focus, her mind on Laura. She felt a pang of jealousy as she thought of Laura kissing the ginger colossus. 

Just as she stood to find something to occupy her, Laura walked back in with a huff, passing straight by Carmilla without a word. Carmilla smirked as she watched Laura walk directly into the bathroom, Carmilla trailed behind her slowly wanting to know what was going on. Laura moved straight to the sink, grabbed her mouthwash and took a chug. Carmilla couldn’t stifle the laugh as she watched Laura swish and spit and repeat at least four times. “So I’m guessing that did not taste like your favorite flavor of ice cream?” Carmilla spoke around her laughter which only grew as Laura started another round of swish and spit. 

Laura turned on her with a glare that could only be described as adorable, her cheeks puffed out with mouthwash. Laura spit and turned back on Carmilla with a mischievous glint in her eye. “You want a taste?” 

Carmilla smirked, her mind taking Laura’s question to a dirty place. “I thought you’d be the type I’d have to buy dinner first for that.” Carmilla winked, leaning against the bathroom door frame. “Or at least I’d have to buy you pie.” Carmilla chuckled as she turned away from Laura, sputtering in the bathroom. 

Carmilla situated herself laying across Laura’s bed, as she waited for Laura to gather her thoughts. Laura emerged from the bathroom with a shy smile. “I think you should feel my pain. It’s only fair since you practically dared me to do that.” 

Carmilla sat up with a groan, her eyes never leaving the melted chocolate and caramel swirl of Laura’s. “Well ain’t that a kick. Sweetheart, I didn’t make you do anything. Besides if anything you should be thanking me, since now you know she wasn’t your soulmate.” 

Laura walked toward Carmilla leisurely. Carmilla’s eyes dropped, landing on the vial in Laura’s hand, she felt another pang and another, in quick succession. Carmilla’s eyes skimmed over Laura’s features, as she nervously tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. Carmilla took in all of Laura, there was a nervousness, she barely recognized. “What? Are you afraid?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow at the taunt as Laura sauntered over to stand at the edge of the bed. Laura waited for a verbal response from Carmilla, when none was forth coming she started again. “I told you my dad had a gut feeling about my mom. The only person I feel twinges with, isn’t Danny. And the more you tried to push me away, the more I think you feel them too.” Laura held the vial out in front of her. Carmilla reached up, pulling the vial from Laura’s hands. “I mean you clearly don’t have to, but I thought –” Laura quieted as Carmilla stood, moving into her space. 

Carmilla pulled the dropper from the vial gracefully, raising it above her extended tongue and setting a drop there before doing the same for Laura. Carmilla abandoned the vial behind her quickly before reaching her hand up to slide through Laura’s hair. She slid her hands over from Laura’s hair to cupping her cheeks. Laura slipped her hands up Carmilla’s arms and into her hair as their lips joined. Laura could feel a grin playing at the edges of her lips, as she skated her tongue over Carmilla’s bottom lip. Carmilla’s tongue was there immediately to meet Laura’s. As soon as their tongues touched, the both of them could taste chocolate, the most decadent of brownies and fudge, the most expensive of chocolate melting across their tongues. Laura was the first to break the kiss, pulling back with a soft contented sigh. “Wow.” Laura’s whisper was soft as if trying to avoid breaking the moment. Carmilla leaned forward intent on tasting her new favorite flavor again, capturing Laura’s lips with a soft ‘mhm.’ Carmilla finally knew what they meant when they said you’d see fireworks.


End file.
